Just Waiting
by Troober
Summary: It's Veteran's Day! Annabeth began to reminisce moments she's had with Percy. She wanted to apologize to Percy once he comes back. If he comes back.. One-Shot!


**I wrote this for Veteran's Day… Hope you enjoy!**

The sound of an alarm clock woke Annabeth up. She sighed. It was Veteran's Day, where everybody came together and celebrated everything that the military has done for us. Annabeth rolled over on her bed and saw that it was empty.

Annabeth got up and did her usual morning routine whenever Percy wasn't around. Afterwards, she went to the kitchen and made coffee. She leaned against the countertop while sipping her coffee when she noticed that a picture frame was face down. Being herself and hating when things are out of order, she went and put it upright.

It was a picture of her and Percy from a party that Rachel had thrown when she had finally gotten one of her masterpieces in an art museum. She remembered how Percy was a bit disappointed that she had forgotten to tell him that it was a formal party. He ended up being the only one in jeans and a white polo shirt and was embarrassed.

She began to remember a time when she and Percy decided to go and have coffee before his meeting. She accidently spilled coffee all over him! He ended up going to his meeting with a huge brown blotch all over his shirt. His boss eventually had to talk to him about being clean and let him off with a warning, telling him not to make a joke of his company.

She sat down at the kitchen table looking at her coffee. She remembered how upset Percy was when she accidently left the door open, letting Ms. O'Leary escape. They were searching for her for months to find out that she was put down by the Animal Shelter because nobody wanted her. He wouldn't get out of bed for days.

The time where she had put so many rain-checks on study sessions since Percy would struggle with things. Percy failed the exams later on, but he had never complained about it. He knew how important Annabeth's job was to her, so he would never say anything about it.

Annabeth saw that it was only 10 o'clock. She and Percy were supposed to be spending the day together. _He's probably at work, he always overwork himself. _She thought. She got up, grabbed her jacket, and left.

Walking through Central Park has always done a good job at clearing her thoughts. She especially needed it today considering of all the memories she's had of her and Percy.

It didn't seem to be working as she saw the tree that Percy had finally had the guts to ask her out at. She smiled as the memory of how nervous Percy was, rambling and stuttering.

To her, it seems as if she's been coming to the park frequently considering that Percy has been gone all day, every day. She began to miss how _they_ would walk around Central Park for hours, holding hands and feeling like they had no responsibilities, or how they would just dance in the middle of their living rooms, swaying to silence only gazing into each other's eyes.

She suddenly felt lonely. She missed Percy dearly. Watching couples walking down hand in hand with one of them dressed in a uniform, showing that they were part of the military. Seeing them together started to bring Annabeth to the brink of tears. She had decided to go home, hoping that Percy would be there waiting for her so they could spend the rest of the day together.

Once she got home, she walked around their house. Looking in every room to make sure he wasn't hiding to get a frightful scream from her. She saw a picture of Percy on a chair with a cast on his arm and a bandage going around his forehead. He had stood up for her when a group of thugs had wanted her. He ended up getting the tar beat out of him but that left enough time for her to call the police and for them to arrive.

She never understood how Percy ended up falling in love with a girl like her. Even through all the mistakes she's made, he never yelled at her or gotten angry. She remembered that Percy wanted kids, only for her to veto the idea. The thought of having children frightened her, she was afraid of never having time for her children like her mother never had time for her. She wished she spent more time with him instead of spending so much time locked up in her office working on blueprints.

Annabeth sat back down at the kitchen table waiting for Percy to arrive. She began tapping the eraser of her pencil twice on the table before twirling it around her fingers. Percy had pointed out to her that she does so when she's becoming anxious. She cursed at herself for not being a good girlfriend. She wanted to spend more time with him now.

Annabeth ended up waiting at the table for hours, with the door under her fixed stare. She promised herself that she would apologize for all of the mistakes she has made once he arrives. Tell him that she's ready to have a family. Tell him that she loves him and wants to take the whole month off and just relax on the couch in each other's arms watching movies. Let him know that she's ready to go to hell with it and just get married. She was determined to let him know that she's finally ready to do something that he wants and she will do just that. Only problem?

He never came back from Iraq.

**That's a wrap-up. For me, this was actually kind of difficult for me to write, considering this is one of my first fanfictions. Review to help me improve? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
